Begin Again
by Origins Unknown
Summary: Elizabeth moves on with AJ, but how long could it possibly last when Jason comes back to life with their son by his side?
1. Chapter 1

**~&*Chapter One*&~**

A heavy heart in his chest, he drops the Port Charles Newspaper down on his mahogany desk, unable to believe the reality that has become his life. He knew that if he had faked his death, things would continue to move forward in the small town of Port Charles, but he had never imagined this. Never, in all his life, could he have imagined this.

Letting out a heavy sigh, unable to think of the unthinkable for a moment longer, Jason Morgan heads out of his private office to the medical wing of his home. Since the day he had found his son in a Italian hospital under the name Jacob Moore, Jason has been doing everything possible to heal his son.

The many years of studying medicine that Jason Quartermaine had done was finally paying off in the most significant of ways. Without all the knowledge floating around in his head, Jason doubts that he would have been able to save his son the way he has.

Checking his son's vitals, he breathes a breath of relief, he's getting stronger. Soon, hopefully real soon, they will be able to make their way back to Port Charles, back to his mother. No matter what changes she may have made in her life, he'll see to it that their dreams of a family together come true, regardless of anyone who should stand in his way. Even if that someone is his brother.

Settling into the recliner by the bed, he picks up one of the animal books he had bought from a library that was closing down in Memphis, opening it up to the page that they had left off on. For some reason, his son only seemed to react to books about animals, making Jason read one after the other, all in hopes that he will wake soon.

Days turn into weeks and weeks into months before his son is ready to make the venture back to Port Charles, having taken the time to heal and return to the bright child that he had been before his accident. Half that time, after he woke up, was spent getting him used to the drug protocol that he would have to take for the rest of his life, something he took to like a pro.

"Dad?" the soft voice of his son pulls him out of his thoughts, causing him to look over at the little boy that was quickly growing before his eyes.

"Yeah, Jake?" Jason questions, zipping up his luggage before facing his son completely.

"When are we going?"

"As soon as you take your medicine." Jason assures, glancing at the clock on the wall before walking over to him. "Which will be in another ten minutes. Why don't you go make sure I haven't forgotten any of your stuff in your room?"

"Okay." Jake accepts, smiling a little smile before adding this next question on a soft voice. "Mommy will be happy to see us, right?"

"She'll be so happy she'll cry." Jason assures, gently ruffling up his son's hair. "Now get going. You don't want us to miss our flight, do you?"

As quickly as he appeared, Jake disappeared through the doorway, making his way to his bedroom to make sure none of his belongings was forgotten in the rush to pack up their things. While he does that, Jason does the same in his room, knowing there wasn't much to pack that belonged to him, but double checking just to make sure.

Spotting the picture frame on the bedside table, he slowly sinks down onto the bed by the headboard, taking the picture into his hands and gently running his fingers over the face of it. Its the picture of him, Elizabeth, and their son - taken the day their son was born. A picture that was taken candidly by Spinelli, having been almost as excited as he was for Jake's birth.

"Soon." he swears to the photograph, taking a deep breath to steady himself. "We'll be together again soon and this time...this time I won't stop until we're a family. All five of us."

~ :: ~ :: ~ :: ~ :: ~ :: ~

Her boys fast asleep in their beds, Elizabeth Webber sits on her window seat, cradling the picture that AJ had given her so many months ago. He had been right that day, she didn't know Jason Quatermaine when he had existed, but she felt like she knew him. From the stories Emily used to tell her, she didn't see much difference between the Jason Quaterrmaine and Jason Morgan.

What she wouldn't give to have either of them now, regardless of who he is, just to have Jason exist. After all this time, after all the changes that has become of her life, Elizabeth still couldn't hope for a miracle. She couldn't help but hope that someway, somehow, Jason would just appear out of think air and these last six months had all been a terrible dream.

"Elizabeth?" her fiance's voice calls to her from the stairs as he makes his way upstairs.

"In here." she calls back, shoving the picture of Jason under the cushions before rising to her feet. "All done with ELQ's books already?"

"Yeah." he replies, rolling his neck from side to side before walking over to her. "They're finally balanced. I'd love to see Tracy try and do that in the span of three hours."

"AJ..." she warns, arching her eyebrow intently.

"Right, right." he shakes his head, wrapping his arms around her. "No talk of the wicked witch in the house...sorry."

"Its okay." she smiles slightly, reaching up to caress his cheek. "We should get to bed...the boys went to sleep a little early tonight and you know what that means..."

"They'll be up extra early in the morning." he chuckles, knowing all too well what happens when they actually get to bed before their bedtime. "Why don't you get a head start, I'm just gonna wash up before I go to sleep."

"Okay." she replies, watching as he grabs the towel from the hamper of freshly washed clothes. "Goodnight."

"Sweet dreams." he whispers, kissing her forehead before walking over to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

Letting out a deep breath, Elizabeth walks over to the window seat, pulling out the picture of Jason and AJ from beneath the cushions. Glancing at the door to the bathroom, she shakes her head before sitting down on the window seat, cradling the picture in her hands.

"In my heart I know you're watching over our son and that gives me peace of mind." she whispers, unaware of AJ opening the door slightly, having thought she was talking to him, but hiding behind the door when he realizes she isn't. "Tell him I love him and that I miss him...just like I love and miss you. One day we'll be together again...one day."


	2. Chapter 2

**~&*Chapter Two*&~**

Waking early the next morning, AJ looks over at the sleeping beauty beside him, a part of him envious of what his brother had obviously shared with her. It had taken all he had, pulling out all the stops, just to get her to agree to go on a date with him. Forget how hard she made him work to get her to say yes to marrying him.

After all the damage her past relationships caused, getting her to open up to him was like David going up against Goliath, only ten times worse and much harder to defeat. As true as that is, though, somehow he managed to break down her defenses and secure a chance with Elizabeth. Something that he discovered was well worth all the effort he put into it.

Once her defense was dropped, once she stopped looking for an ulterior motive in everything he said and did, he was able to see the woman beneath all the walls and barbed wires. He learnt things about her that he never would have been able to guess.

Take, for instance, her love of art, a deep passion that he could never have guessed flowed through her. The look in her eyes whenever she spoke of a painting she was working on or a new sketch idea that's been floating around in her head, he could see just how deep that love of art went.

Of course, knowing that look, he knew that what she felt for his brother went deeper than what she claimed to have felt for Lucky Spencer. No matter how much she wants to make him believe that what she had with Jason wasn't as serious as he knows it was, her eyes always gives it away. The same look she had when she was talking to the picture he had given her.

Letting out a deep sigh, he leans over, placing a soft kiss on her temple before pulling himself out of bed, knowing he had to leave for work. Now that the books are finally balanced, he had to get to work on new promotion ideas for the new product line he and Michael created together.

Taking a quick shower and getting dressed, AJ looks in on Cameron and Aiden, still snugly fast asleep in their beds. With a slight smile, he closes their doors, making his way down the stairs to the kitchen to get a pot of coffee started, knowing she'll need it when she wakes up.

"You okay?" Michael pulls AJ out of his thoughts, making him realize that he was sitting in his office, staring at his copy of the picture of him and Jason.

"Huh, oh, yeah...yeah, I'm okay." AJ shakes his head, setting the picture down on the table. "How's production coming along?"

"Richard says things are going smoothly." Michael assures, moving around the chair to sit down. "We should have things packed up and on the trucks in time to fill orders."

"Good...that's good." AJ smiles slightly, pulling over one of the files on promotion ideas. "Things are running right on schedule, that's good."

"Okay, seriously, what's up?" Michael eyes him intently, knowing that something was up. "I know we're still getting to know each other, but I know you well enough to know when something's bothering you."

"Its just Elizabeth." he admits, lifting his gaze to look at his son. "She's just been a little sad lately and I'm trying to figure out a way to cheer her up."

"Oh, don't worry so much." Michael shakes his head. "Its just that time of the year."

"Isn't it usually that time of the month?" AJ looks at him confusedly.

"I'm not talking about menstruation." Michael laughs at his father's line of thought. "The anniversary of Jake's death was last month, remember?"

"Yeah...I remember."

"Well, his birthday's coming up in a few days, he would have been turning six." Michael points out. "She'll be okay. You just have to give her some time and space."

"Should I ask why you know so much about Elizabeth's feelings?"

"I don't." Michael admits. "But, almost everyone in that little boy's life acts the same way around this time of year. Even my mom becomes slightly depressed, more so now that Jason's gone. There really isn't much for us to do but be there for them if they need us."

"Right...right." AJ takes a deep breath, pushing thoughts of his brother and Elizabeth out of his mind for the moment. "Well, lets get to work. These promotions aren't going to finalize themselves, are they?"

~ :: ~ :: ~ :: ~ :: ~ :: ~

With their flight detoured to Maine, Jason quickly tries to think of a way to get back to town, sooner rather than later. With things changing so drastically in the small town of Port Charles, he couldn't waste another minute waiting for the next flight to be ready to take off. They've already been delayed twice, they can't afford to wait for the plane that may or may not take off in the morning.

"Dad, where are we going?" Jake asks when Jason guides him to the luggage terminal to gather their things.

"Looks like we're gonna drive from here." Jason explains, handing him his backpack. "The weather's a little too rough for the planes to take off."

"Like a storm?" Jake looks at him a little nervously, not too fond of storms, much like his mother.

"No, not a storm." Jason shakes his head, kneeling down to his son's level. "The wind's just a little too rough for the planes to handle. They say that it could be better by morning, but I don't want to stay here until then. Do you?"

"No." Jake leans in closely, whispering to Jason, "Its really boring here."

"That's what I was thinking." Jason smiles slightly, lifting the handles of their luggage to roll it along. "Hold onto my jacket. I don't want to lose you on the way to the car rental."

Taking hold of his father's jacket, he follows Jason to the car rental place to get a car for them to drive back to Port Charles. Jason knew that taking a car would delay them further, Jake not being able to handle long car rides, which meant that they'd be making frequent stops, but he didn't mind.

They drive for a few hours before stopping by a decent diner, Jake needing to take his medicine and eat lunch before they head back onto the road. Though he was anxious to get back to town, it didn't stop him from enjoying the time with this son, truly incapable of not being at awe of him. For someone so small, he is capable of handling so much.

~ :: ~ :: ~ :: ~ :: ~ :: ~

Clocking out at the end of her shift, Elizabeth calls ahead to the school and daycare to tell them that she'd be there soon to pick up the boys, only to find out that AJ had already picked them up. It wasn't unusual for him to do that, but it did raise her curiosity as to what he's up to.

Saying goodbye to Sabrina, she makes her way to her car in the parking garage, needing to get home to her boys and fiance. Many thoughts run through her head about what would be waiting for her at home, a soft smile on her lips as she remembers the last time he had picked the boys up before she could.

"What's all this?" Elizabeth questions, walking into the house, allowing AJ to help her out of her coat.

"You work too hard." AJ says simply, guiding her into the dining area. "Me and the boys thought you could use a night off. So, you'll relax and we'll take care of everything."

"Yeah, mom." Cameron chimes in, walking over with a cup of hot cocoa. "We're gonna take care of you the way you always take care of us."

"You guys are just too sweet." Elizabeth smiles slightly, watching as Aiden walks over to her with a single red rose, holding it up to her with a bright smile. "Aw, for me?"

"Yes, mommy." Aiden puts it in her hand, reaching up for her to pick him up. "I love you!"

"I love you, too, sweetheart." Elizabeth kisses his forehead before proceeding to do the same to Cameron, only for him to groan that he wasn't a little kid anymore. "You'll always be my baby, Cam...that'll never change no matter how old you get."

"Your mom's right, bud." AJ ruffles up his hair, laughing softly when Cameron proceeds to fix it up the way it was before AJ messed with it. "Now, why don't you take your brother upstairs and wash up for dinner?"

"Okay. Come on, Aiden." Cameron takes his little brother's hand into his once Elizabeth sets him down on the floor. "And you better not splash this time."

Watching her boys walk out of the dining room, Elizabeth couldn't help but smile, realizing just how big her boys were getting. It felt like only yesterday that she was changing Aiden's diapers and helping Cameron with his math homework.

"Is your cocoa okay?" AJ asks her, pulling her out of her thoughts. "Its not too hot, is it?"

"Its perfect." she assures him, rising to her feet to walk over to him, wrapping her arms around him, softly stroking his nape with her fingertips. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." he looks at her curiously. "Why?"

"I was just wondering what brought this on." Elizabeth says simply, looking him in the eyes, trying to figure out what was going on in his mind. "The last time you did something like this, Tracy was up to her old tactics again."

"Its nothing like that." AJ promises, gently brushing her bangs from her face. "I just wanted to do something for you...to show you just how much I appreciate all you've done for me. You've stood by when no one else would. Not to mention, there are a handful of people that only accepted me because of you."

"You don't know that." Elizabeth counters seriously. "You're a good guy, AJ. They just needed to see you for the man you are now and not the man you used to be."

"And they only gave me that chance because of you." AJ retorts, kissing her softly before laying his forehead against hers. "I honestly don't know where I'd be without you, Liz."

Staring at him, she couldn't really describe how she felt in that moment, having never expected to feel this way for AJ of all people. After all the hell he had put Emily through, making her believe in him and that breaking her heart by going back to his idiot ways, Elizabeth couldn't believe that she was actually happy in a relationship with him.

In spite of everything that told her not to give him a chance, she couldn't imagine where she'd be now if she hadn't. AJ, when given a chance, wasn't really all that bad at all. In a way, he kind of reminded her of Zander. Given the chance, she's certain that Zander could have turned his life around, if only circumstances didn't pile themselves against him.

Pulling apart, Elizabeth returns to her cup of hot cocoa on the table while AJ proceeds to set the table, going back and forth from the kitchen to the dining room to bring out the food and drinks. Though her family would never be complete without Jake, she's starting to believe that she can still be happy while remembering her son in her heart.


	3. Chapter 3

**~&*Chapter Three*&~**

Rushing through her day, Elizabeth was barely keeping it together as she thought more and more of what the next day would bring. Her son's sixth birthday would be dawning on them in a matter of hours and she just couldn't seem to keep it together long enough to make it through her shift. She thought that if she just kept busy, her mind wouldn't have time to dip into the deep heartbroken parts of her brain, but she couldn't have been more wrong.

No matter how busy she makes herself, no matter how hard she works to keep her mind focused on work, the more her mind travels into the deepest depths of her memories, bringing memories of her son to the forefront of her mind. The more the memories washed over her, the harder it starts to get for her to be within the confines of the hospital. She really believed she was starting to get used to pain of losing her son, that she could accept he was gone, but apparently she had been fooling herself.

Signing out for her lunch, Elizabeth breezes past Patrick, who tries to talk to her, rushing out of the building as fast as humanly possible. She needed to breathe, she needed to get somewhere the memories wouldn't swallow her whole, somewhere where the memories couldn't touch her. At least for now. At least until she could breathe again. Think again.

Getting in her car, Elizabeth starts it up and drives as fast as possible to the one place in all of Port Charles that belonged to her. A place where she could let the memories flood over her without it drowning her in all the pain. A place where she could remember both of them without feeling guilty, without feeling like she was doing something wrong by not truly moving on. A place that no one else, with the exception of Max, knew about.

Walking inside the safe house, she locks the door behind her, making her way to the fire place to start up a fire before taking up her usual spot on the couch. Lifting the sketch she had made of Jason holding Jake, she lets the memories flood her mind, the good and the bad, everything. As the tears fall, she hugs the sketch tight to her chest, wishing that she could be granted a miracle for the first time in her life and have them both return to her life.

As the time drew closer for her to head back to work, Elizabeth sets the sketch back down on the easel it has remained on since she had finished it before heading back out of the safe house. For a moment, though, she stands in the doorway, simply letting the memories lay back to rest before shutting the door and locking it. It was sort of symbolic, in a way, a place to lock up her memories until she could bear to remember them again.

"Hey." Patrick greets her when she gets back to work. "You okay?"

"Yeah...sorry." Elizabeth smiles slightly, making her way to the nurses' station. "I just needed some time to breathe...I'm okay, really."

"Well, if you find that you aren't...you know where to find me." Patrick says softly, taking her hand in his. "You're not alone, Liz."

"I know." Elizabeth places her other hand atop of his. "You have no idea how much I appreciate that."

"I have a good idea." he counters, smiling that slight smirk of his. "Its the same way I feel about you being there for me."

Handing him his patient's chart, Elizabeth watches him walk away, letting out a deep breath as he rounds the corner. She did appreciate him and all he tries to do for her, especially at this time of the year, but he could never give her what she needs. No one can. All she wants now is to get this shift over with and get home to her boys. To wrap them up in her arms and to never let go.

By the end of her shift, Elizabeth was far beyond ready to get out of there that she rushed out of there as quickly as she could manage, much like she did during her lunch hour. Getting back in her car, she drives as fast as she can to pick up her boys, needing them now more than ever. Taking them home, she sets them up in the living room, making them promise to stay there instead of going upstairs like they usually do when they get home.

"Liz?" AJ calls into the house moments after the boys settle in with their things, noticing that they were downstairs and not upstairs in their rooms like they preferred.

"In the kitchen." she calls out, shutting the oven once her brownies were in place. "You're home early."

"Yeah." AJ shakes his head, meeting her eyes when she turns to greet him. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah...everything's fine." Elizabeth says simply, setting the timer. "I'm just making some brownies for dessert. I ordered dinner from the diner. It should be here just in time for dinner."

"Liz." he says seriously, stopping her from moving around the kitchen. "I'm right here...talk to me."

"There's nothing to talk about." Elizabeth insists, removing his hand from her arms. "Really, AJ...I'm fine. I just want to get the kitchen cleaned up before dinner, okay?"

"Okay." AJ concedes, stepping back from her, watching as she fusses over the kitchen once again. "Whatever you say, Liz."

"I'm fine." she says seriously, stopping long enough to meet his eyes. "I just want to clean."

"Sure." AJ shakes his head, turning on his heels to walk out of the kitchen. "I'll be with the boys, if you need me."

Watching him leave the kitchen to head back into the living room, Elizabeth shakes her head before letting out a deep sigh, knowing that she had hurt his feelings and that she would have to apologize for it later. For now, though, she returns to her task at hand, needing to keep busy. The sound of her boys laughing and playing in the living room keeps her sane as she cleans the kitchen, knowing that it would get easier once the month was over.

~ :: ~ :: ~ :: ~ :: ~ :: ~

Driving the remaining distance to Port Charles, Jason and Jake finally come onto the welcome sign that greets them into the small quaint town. A bright smile spreads over Jake's face as he realizes that he's getting closer and closer to seeing the rest of his family again. He just couldn't wait to see all of them. To be wrapped up in his mother's arms and to play with his brothers. He just wanted to be home again.

"We're almost there." Jason says softly, slowing down as they make past the Port Charles border, driving straight into town. "Just a little while longer, okay?"

"Okay." Jake shakes his head, staring out the window at the town, truly amazed by the place his father had told him so much about. "I can't wait."

"Me either, bud." Jason smiles slightly, ruffling up Jake's hair before turning his focus back on his driving. "You know, no matter what happens, you'll always have me, Jake."

"You're my dad." Jake says, looking at him confusedly. "Why wouldn't I have you?"

"Just remember that." Jason says simply, turning onto the road that would bring them to the safe house that he had bought for him and Elizabeth a long time ago. "Its almost time to take your medicine and your nap. We'll stay here for a little while before we go see your mom, okay?"

"Okay." Jake accepts without question before looking at the place that his father was talking about as they park out front. "What is this place?"

"This is a very special place." Jason assures, shutting off the engine. "Your mom used to love this place and I'm sure you will, too."

Making their way into the house, Jake looks around, trying to take it in. While he does, Jason watches with a slight smile on his face, knowing exactly what Jake was trying to do. It was always like that, no matter where they go, he always tries to take in the feel of a place. Within moments, he could tell you if he liked a place or not, just by how he felt in it.

"Is this me?" Jake asks as he stares at the sketch on the easel, prompting Jason to walk over to it. "That's you, so that has to be me, right, dad?"

"Yeah, Jake." Jason shakes his head, captivated by the finished sketch. "That's you."

"Did mom draw it?"

"Yeah."

While Jake stares at the sketch, Jason takes a look around, almost surprised to find that the fireplace had been put out recently. A part of him couldn't help but feel hopeful that she still used this place, even after everything that happened, that she still went there. He knew it was a far stretch to think she went there to be close to him, but he couldn't help it. He felt hopeful.


	4. Chapter 4

**~&*Chapter Four*&~**

Why must it always be that, in the middle of the night, the sound of the clock ticking seems more like a loud ticking bomb instead of the simple ticking away of the time. Through the silence of the night, the only thing she can hear is the sound of that clock ticking away, bringing her closer and closer to her son's birthday. Glancing at her fiance, sound asleep beside her, Elizabeth couldn't help but feel the guilt that last night had created.

Elizabeth didn't do it intentionally, but - by the time she made it to their bedroom - he was sound asleep, having fallen asleep waiting for her to get there. She had intended to apologize for shutting him out, but she had been so wrapped up in her boys. Missing Jake so much, she indulged Cameron's need for more than one bedtime story. One after another that, before she knew it, she had read eight books by the time he fell asleep.

She'll apologize to him in the morning, she'll make him breakfast and she'll tell him that she's truly sorry for shutting him out, that it had not been her intention at all. She'll get him to see that this time of the year was just the hardest part of losing her son, that she'll be a lot better once the month was gone. He'll understand that. He had to.

"Damn you." she mutters to the clock that insisted on ticking away as loud as it possibly could, prompting her to rise out of bed and slide into her robe.

Leaving the room, glancing back at her fiance before walking out the door, she slowly makes her way to Cameron's room before heading off to Aiden's, making sure that both her boys were still sound asleep in their beds. After leaving their doors cracked open just a little, she makes her way downstairs, knowing that sleep would be far from her grasp tonight.

With a fresh pot of coffee brewing on the kitchen counter, Elizabeth pulls out the photo album that she has put aside for moments like this, for moments when missing her son becomes too much but its too late to go to the safe house. With her heart in her throat, she flips through the many photos, tears welling up in her eyes as she remembers all the good times. All the happy times.

For a moment, she thinks she hears the sound of someone knocking on the door, but she wasn't sure. Her eyebrows scrunched up in confusion, she rises to her feet, grabbing the bat from the closet before making her way to the living room. After a few seconds another soft knock sounds at the door, making her walk closer to look into the peephole.

"Wha..." she shakes her head, putting the bat down by the front door before pulling it open. "Spinelli? What are you doing here so late?"

"It is late, isn't it?" Spinelli replies as he glances at his watch. "I hadn't really noticed the time. I apologize for that."

"Its..its okay." she steps to the side, gesturing for him to come inside. "I can't really get to sleep anyway and I'd appreciate the company."

"Uh, sure, okay." Spinelli shrugs out of his jacket as he walks past her into the house. "Before I forget...I have something for you."

"For me?" she looks at him curiously, shutting the door before walking over to him, taking the gift box he holds out. "What is it?"

"Open it. Please." he says, a soft smile on his face. "I truly hope you like it."

Staring down at the box, she moves towards the couch, slowly dropping down onto it as she starts to open the package. Removing the cover, she sets it to the side, pulling out the photo album that laid within. Glancing at Spinelli, who has made his way to her recliner, Elizabeth flips open the cover, gasping at the first photo. Its of her, Jason, and Jake at the hospital when she had put their son in his father's arms.

"How did you get this picture?" Elizabeth asks as she runs her fingers over the face of the photo. "I didn't notice anyone was there."

"With the help of Lulu, I had compiled many photos of the three of you." Spinelli explains, moving to sit beside her. "I respected that you and Stone Cold had chosen to keep Jake as far out of the life as possible. Instead of arguing the point, I decided to help ease the loss by taking as many photos as I could, whenever I could."

"Thank you." she whispers, turning to wrap her arm around him in a hug, a soft smile on her lips. "You can't even begin to imagine how much this means to me."

"I'm glad you like it." he grants her a smile, shaking his head. "I know how hard this coming day will be for you. I hope that my gift will help ease your pain."

"It does." she assures, wiping away the tears that slid down her cheeks. "Thank you."

Together they go through the photo album, both smiling as they remember the day each picture had been taking, both commenting on how happy Jason looked whenever he was anywhere near Jake. She had seen it too, but circumstances prevented her from truly relishing in it, knowing that it would never last too long.

As the clock chimes, signalling that it was the start of a new hour, the two of them look at each other, realizing that they had been looking over the photo album for almost two hours. Rising to their feet, she offers him to stay for breakfast, but he respectfully declines, saying that he had a breakfast date with his girlfriend.

Hugging him goodbye, Elizabeth watches as he gets back into his car and drives away, a soft smile on her face the whole time. As unexpected as it had been for him to drop by the way he did, an unprecedented experience, Elizabeth was truly thankful that he had. Indescribably grateful for her new photo album filled with pictures of Jake, herself, and their son.

Clutching the photo album against her chest, she makes her way to the kitchen to pour herself a cup of coffee, knowing she's going to need it in order to face the day. She still had a good amount of time before anyone else in the house rises from their slumber, giving her opportune time to go over the photo album once more.

"Who could that be?" Elizabeth questions aloud when she hears another knock at the door, this one louder than when Spinelli had been at the door.

Glancing at the clock in the kitchen, she notes that its still too early for visitors, but finds herself heading to the front door regardless of the time. Sliding the photo album into the desk by the door, she looks through the peephole, shock flooding her system as she stares at the man standing on the other side of her door. This couldn't be real. This couldn't be happening.

Yanking open the door, she comes face to face with the man she had believed was dead, that everyone believes to be dead. Is this supposed to be her miracle? Is this her prayers coming true or has her lack of sleep finally caught up with her, giving her the delusion that he was real? That he was really standing there.

"Jason?" she whispers, reaching out her hand to touch his face, gasping when her hand comes into contact with his skin. "Are you...are you really here?"

"Yeah." he replies, smiling slightly at the tears that well up in her eyes, the trembling of her lower lip. "I'm really here."

"Wha...how?" she questions an onslaught of questions filling her mind, but all of them disappear when he steps aside, producing with him the other half of her miracle. "Jake?"

"Mommy!" Jake runs into her arms, ceasing any thought past the little boy in her arms. "I missed you so much!"

"Oh, baby, you have no idea!" she clings to him for dear life, tears falling like rain, refusing to let him go for even a second. "I have missed you, so much, baby. God, how I missed you!"

Jason watches as Elizabeth holds Jake closely, knowing that it would be a long time before Elizabeth lets him out of her sight. He could see that she had a lot of questions, but they wouldn't be voiced for a long while, not until she successfully grasps that this is real, that her son was really there, that he was really there.

Rising to her feet with Jake still in her embrace, Elizabeth pulls Jason into the hug, needing to feel both of them, trying to let it sink in. Clinging to both of them, she lets out a breath of relief when Jason's arms go to encircle both of them, knowing that there was no mistaking those arms. He's really there. They're both really there. She's finally gotten her miracle.

"Thank you." she whispers, holding tight to them, not wanting to let go. "Thank you, god."


End file.
